Mutated Goddesses
by babsy1234
Summary: when Max and Angel get kicked out of the flock they get turned into goddesses. what happens when they meet the gods and demigods. i know this is an over used plot but i thought i would give it a try. T for being paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is my first Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover. Hope you like it. Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Maximum ride characters. All rights belong to Rick Riodran, and James Patterson**_

_Max's pov_

" I know they are hiding something to," Angel's voice brought me out of my thoughts. The flock has been keeping secrets, but then again so have we and I don't like it. " They have mind blocks up." Angel finished looking at me confused.

" What do you think they're hiding?" I questioned a little hurt that they are keeping things from me.

" I don't know but I think we are about to find out," Angel said moving closer to me, to where I was hiding her. I've always felt closest to Angel even when she tried taking over the flock, I still loved her the best. " I love you the best to." she said hugging me and coming out a little bit more from behind me. By now the flock was directly in front of us.

" We want you guys to leave." Fang said in a voice that had both hurt, fury, sadness, betrayal, and confusion. Hm when did I learn to read someone's emotions so well. It wasn't till a couple seconds later I understood what they just said. Apparently so did Angel.

"Wait what!" we both shouted at the same time. This has got to be some sick joke.

" Your joking right?" I questioned in disbelief.

" No we aren't Max." Nudge said in a very monotonic voice. Hm now when did I learn a big word. Wait think Max.

" Oh come on Max, you have a voice in your head that could lead us into danger. Angel, you always try to take over flock. Plus we know your working for the school Max, you and your little traitor whose cowering behind you. We always get attacked when we are around you. Do you honestly think we will keep you much longer!" Iggy explained, and man he was infuriated. Okay, that was harsh. _Let's show them then leave, I thought to Angel. Okay was the timid reply back. _I felt her tiny hand slip into mine.

"You want us to leave, fine! But let us leave you with a little parting gift shall we." I turned to angel and nodded before turning our backs to them and lifting up our hair. We heard horrified gasps, and Iggy saying " what, what"

" You guys we did-" I interrupted Fang, " It's to late. You've made your choice, we've made ours. You ready Ang," I held out my hand but instead of taking it she ran and hugged Gazzy.

" It's okay, I forgive you. But I need to go with Max. She trusts me." she gave him one last hug then she ran back over to grab my hand then we were off.

We were flying for at least three days before we came to a place we could stay for a while. Me and Angel always loved the trees the best. You can as high as you want then just jump down and swish out your wings to glide. As we were sitting by the tree trunk waiting to die, today was our expiration date by the way angel grabbed my hand and was curled up in my lap.

" Will it hurt?" Angel asked in a very timid voice. She squeezed my hand harder as I pulled her closer to me.

" Not if you don't want it to," a very poetic mans voice sounded from behind us. I quickly got up in a fighting stance, pushing Angel behind me. " Now calm down I'm not gonna hurt you" I still didn't relax my pose

"Who are you," I questioned.

" My name is Apollo, and you are Maximum Ride, and Angel am I correct?" We both just nodded our heads. " What if I said you wouldn't have to die today." I looked at as if to say, keep talking. " What do you know bout the Greek Gods."

" Only the stuff seen on tv." I replied still watching him closely.

" What if I told you they are true, and you two are daughters of Zeus and Hera. And we want to make you goddesses over mutants, and be immortal." I looked over at Angel. She nodded her head with a look of fierce determination in her eyes.

I smirked at Apollo, " Bring it on."

_**Well that's the first chapter. Sorry if people are out of character. I'm still trying to write in peoples characters better. Please review and tell me what you think! Bye!**_


	2. authors note

_**Sorry I hate author notes but I need you to go on my page and vote on the polls. I need to know the couples so I can update my stories. I'm going to write out the next chapters tonight and hopefully post tomorrow.**_

_**Thanks- love ya; mean It **_

_**-BABSY585 _**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I know I said that I was going to update this story last week but I have literally crashed from exhaustion and didn't get around to it. Oh and this story to make it work pretend grover percy annabeth max and nico are all 16. So, I'm very sorry bout that. I do not own Percy Jackson or maximum ride. On to the story!**_

_Percy's pov_

" why are we here again?" I swear Grover has asked that for about the tenth time now.

" My dad said something about new campers coming to the camp and we have to pick them up," I replied once again in annoyance. Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder instantly laming me down. I heard Nico mutter whipped behind us and Grover snickered. I turned around and gave them the best glare I could manage.

" Percy! Good you are here!" My father exclaimed as he shrunk from his throne and came and gave me a hug. " Apollo should be here in a few minutes with the new campers they-" He was interrupted by his brother Zeus,

"They are my daughters and made into goddess so be careful with what you do!" He warned glaring at all of us. Suddenly a golden chariot flew and landed right into the middle of the room. I watched as Apollo jumped out of the chariot but before he could open the door two girls flew out with wings out. Yep that's rights, I said wings.

_max pov _

" Bring it on!" I grabbed angels hand and we into the chariot. I was glad we didn't have to fly the whole way. We aren't gods yet so we are still dying and slowly. Our energy is being drained out of us every second. The flight was short. Of course when you go at the speed of light everything will be fast. We burst into a room where everyone was a giant. Apollo got up to let us out however I grabbed angel's hand and we flew out before he even got the door open.

A man and a women stepped down from their throne. And they shrunk. " Hello Maximum, and Angel. My name is Zeus and this is my wife Hera. We are your parents." oh that's cool, wait parents?

" No offense people, but I already know my parents. My mom lives in Arizona and my dad turned me into this" I motioned with my hands to my wings that I displayed. There were four other kids near us looking at me with a mix of shock, horror, and awe all displayed on their face. Seems like they have never seen kids with wings before.

" They are not your real parents!" Zeus said calmly but you could see him getting mad, it showed in his eyes. " They were raising you for us, before Jeb did that to you." he motioned to my wings. " We know you are about to die," he flinched as I glowered at him and Angel hid behind me, but continued on anyways. " We want to make you guys goddesses over mutations. So, what do you say?" He looked at us expectingly, actually everyone was. I turned to Angel.

_What do you think Ang, they telling the truth?_

_I can't hear anything from them. It's like they are blocking me from their mind, oh and the dark haired boy over their thinks your cute._

_Well I don't know bout the boy, but are you ready to do this?_

_Yes, let's become goddesses._ After ending the little mental conversation we had going on I turned to the gods took a deep breath and shook my head. The next thing I know I was burning, then tingling then numb. I couldn't speak I just dropped to the ground till I could feel again. Their was gold light all around me. I looked at Angel, she was beautiful.

Her golden hair held perfect ringlets, her skin was a creamy color and her blue eyes were brighter then had on a white dress with a leaf crown on the top of her head. She had on silver shoes and a rosy blush on her cheeks. Her wings were now streaked with silver and gold.

_Your beautiful_ I thought to her smiling

_You are really pretty to Max_

I looked in the nearest reflective surface and gasped. My hair was blond that was streaked with red and brown. The curls were perfect. My brown eyes held a twinkle in them, and my lips were a rosy red color. My skin was a bronze color but was still as beautiful as Angels. My wings were just like hers now to. I was dressed in the same outfit as her to. _And Fang let me go _I thought grinning.

_**Okay so that's the chapter so far. Not sure where this is going but let's hope it will be good okay well I'm closing the poll now also. So Bye! love Ya; Mean It!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have three different stories I need to write so it will take a little time. Also I understand that not everyone is going to like my writing and I am okay with that, however please be nice about it and give me criticism on how to improve. But saying my writing stunk and is s*** sorry bout the cuss word there, that's what someone sent me in a pm. That doesn't help at all. In just makes me wonder if I should keep updating or not disclaimer- I do not own maximum ride or Percy Jackson and the Olympians .**_

_Nico's pov_

__She had wings, and was beautiful were the only things that stayed on my mind as we were leading the two girls back to camp.

" You guys do know I can just shadow travel us to camp right?" I asked looking back at them," honestly I needed to get my mind off max, and shadow traveling always seems to do that. Suddenly I hear a voice in my head that sounded just like Angels

_She likes you to, I can just tell. She thinks your cute. And yes this is Angel. _

I turned around quick and stared at the little girl. She had her eyes all innocent looking. Max glanced confusedly back and forth from me to Angel. Her eyes widen in understanding.

" Angel, you really shouldn't read people's mind!" she reprimanded the little girl in a tired voice as if she has given this speech before, which I can image she has. Angel just turned to me and smiled sweetly, while reaching out to grab max's hand.

" So what's shadow traveling?" Max asked all confused. It was pretty cute. No Nico stop thinking bout her.

" He can step into the shadows and make us go to our destination in a matter of seconds." Percy answered her before I could.

" It's like you flying max!" Angel exclaimed. Okay they have wings but can they actually go fast.

" I can fly at 300 miles per hour," Max informed us with a smile. She must like flying a lot. Must be because she is a daughter of Zues. I grabbed her hand, as she grabbed Angels, who In turned grabbed Annabeth then Percy then Grover. I led the way into the shadows.

Max pov

_Max, nico likes you, _I heard Angel say in my head. I turned and looked at her as she gave me an innocent smile.

_He's cute, but reminds me to much of fang. _I sent her back glumly. I've been trying to not think about the old flock that much because it always makes me think about how they had so little trust in us they thought we were working for the school. I mean come on how stupid is that. I clothed them and provided for them, and had to grow up a whole lot sooner then anyone should be allowed.

I looked over at angel as she was staring at Nico with a look of concentration. Nico looked a little freaked out. What! Why would he be...? I felt my eyes widen with understanding. " Angel you really shouldn't read other peoples mind." I reprimanded her in a tired voice. How many times have I had to tell her this.

A_ lot,_ I heard in my head I turned to Angel and raised in eyebrow. _His mind is really interesting, oh and what's shadow traveling?_

I was pretty confused by that term to. I mean seriously we went to what only a couple of months of school? We watched television and that was basically it. When you are fighting for your life against half wolf half human beast things set on destroying, it's kinda hard to sit in a classroom and raise you hand to answer pointless questions all day.

" So what's shadow traveling?" I questioned looking at Nico. He just smiled and opened his mouth to respond, but it seemed like Percy beat him to the punch.

" He can step into the shadows and make us go to our destination in a matter of seconds." he informed us.

" It's like you flying max!" Angel exclaimed. It was like my flying. However I think flying sounds more enjoyable then shadow traveling. But that's probably a biased answer. Hmmm wonder when I ever used that word before.

" I can fly at 300 miles per hour," I informed them kinda proudly with a smile on my face. Just thinking about flying can make me smile, just imagining the wind running through my wings. I must have been really deep in thought, cause I saw a hand stuck out to me. It belonged to Nico who had a smile on his face. I could feel a smile gracing my own face as I grabbed his hand holding my other hand out for Angel to grab. She grabbed Annabeth's who in turned grabbed Percy, who grabbed Grover's. The next thing I know, we are falling into the shadows.

_**Alright guys, that was the chapter. Like I said before if you don't like my stories please give me constructive criticism instead of telling me how much you hate it. Don't know when I will be able to update with summer and finals coming up, but I will update this summer. So yeah, that's about it. Bye! Love ya; mean it! **_


End file.
